1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a platform for crib and a crib, and especially relates to a reversible platform and a crib therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crib is one of essential household appliances for a family having infants. In general, for the structure design of a current crib, the crib mainly includes a crib frame for supporting and a covering member installed on the crib frame for protection; thereby, an infant can be placed thereon by a caregiver. As technology develops, for the requirements for multi-functional cribs by users, the current crib is often provided with many additional accessories for the crib frame, for example, sleeping napper and baby changer, so as to improve the utility of the crib.
However, the current crib is provided with the sleeping napper and the baby changer disposed side by side on the crib frame. The above arrangement occupies a larger space of the crib, leading to occupancy of space. In addition, some cribs are provided with detachable baby changers. In such case, the baby changer can be detached from the crib or pivot on a side of the crib to a store position outside the crib after use. It may save space for the occupation by the baby changer, but the pivotal structure thereof is so complicated as to be very inconvenient to users.